


Sparks

by tonight_aliv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Runaway AU, bright lights big city au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid had seemed interesting enough with a duel disk on his left forearm and a posture that screamed overconfidence, but under his glare and callous sighs, he knew the one thing about Judai that could end everything in an instant. [Thundershipping Twins AU] [Reposted]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters here are a repost. I'm not sure when I started writing it, but I figured I should probably finish it up one of these days. There were way too many early morning train rides spent dreaming about this story for me to NOT finish it... 
> 
> Inspired by this fanart: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=31431967

He pulled the broken duel disk onto his left arm quickly, dislodging the outside tray with all of the force he could muster. It was still sticking, and for some reason today would be the day that it refused to budge at all. There was a reason it had been thrown away, after all, but it was all he had, and he’d be damned if he couldn’t pull through with his own challenge.

When he finally got it open, his stance slipped a bit, catching on a slick plastic bag that had accumulated more than enough rainwater to keep it on the ground for a while yet. He ignored the way some of the last few threads holding his sneakers together snapped against his bare feet to level the boy on the sidewalk with an even look, brown eyes set, if not more than a little desperate.

His opponent looked decidedly less than impressed when Judai took to slapping the main computer to get it to establish a connection. Judai heard the heavy sigh from where the alley met the sidewalk, but it only worked to frustrate him that much more.

“If you can’t get that piece of junk to work, you’ll have to forfeit the challenge, you know.”

His face fell, bare hands starting to shake in the brisk fall air. He stopped throwing his fist at the broken tech at once, unfastening the thing from his forearm and letting it fall to the concrete with a clatter that reverberated generously between the brick buildings on either side of him. He wasn’t looking at the kid he had challenged to a duel, the one wearing the expensive coat that brushed at the back of his knees, whose spiked black hair and clean face and pressed-to-perfection outfit screamed of someone who held the world at his fingertips. Judai wasn’t looking at the way the other’s duel disk reflected the light from the streetlamps as the sun set behind the tall buildings, hiding behind a brick and gray-laden metropolis that had nowhere to go but up.

Expressionless brown eyes were looking at a ground covered in shadow, at this person’s overgrown shadow, at the old duel disk that had finally chipped off some more plastic parts. What was there left to do if he couldn’t fight?

“Come on. I know a place where we can sit at a table and duel.”

Judai’s head snapped up at the statement, not having anticipated it. He caught the boy turning away, walking back toward the street without waiting for his opponent. Judai wished he had caught another look at those gray eyes, the same ones that had grabbed his rapt attention in the first place.  
He caught up with the other’s brisk pace easily enough, though his sneakers were giving him a bit of trouble now that more seams had torn. The boy didn’t seem to notice, or if he did notice, didn’t care that Judai’s steps were awkward and purposeful.

They were walking toward the financial district, a place that Judai rarely frequented for obvious reasons. He felt so out-of-place here in his torn red jacket and stained jeans. The streets here were crawling with tall men in business suits at all hours of the day, all of them more than willing to look down their noses at kids like Judai.

The boy at his side didn't seem perturbed by glares. In fact, when Judai glanced at him discretely, he held the impression that this well-dressed stranger belonged in this world, one of fresh-pressed dress shirts, of ties and shoes that shone even on the cloudiest of days and on the darkest of nights. He looked like he owned the place, this person walking beside him. Judai tried to mimic that confidence, that air of belonging, only mostly succeeding.

The place was on the corner of two well-known streets, or so Judai guessed, since the high rises were gleaming in the late afternoon sun. Despite the early evening hour, the streets were all cast in deep shadow. The whole area smelled of wealth and fortune and cigarette smoke-- the good stuff, not the trash Judai was usually enshrouded in. This was bearable, bordering on pleasant, even. But the small coffee shop seemed out of place here, like something Judai would find back on 12th or closer to the far western outskirts of the city. It was trying for the old-world feel, old lettering on banners in place of a glowing plastic sign. Had the stranger not led him here, Judai was sure he would have missed it, the nondescript storefront tucking itself away quietly from the surrounding crisp glass, illuminated decor, and utilitarian world that surrounded it.

The taller of the two almost left Judai gaping at the sidewalk, seeming to not care if the boy followed him inside or not. It took Judai a moment to break his daze, but once he did, it didn't take him long to find the other, now sitting at a small table by the shop front window. He had his back to the door, facing the enormous wall-sized bookshelf filled to the brim with leather-bound volumes larger than Judai had ever seen, much less read. The atmosphere in the small corner cafe was cozy, if not a bit too warm for late fall, with only two of the ten-or-so tables occupied with customers. Judai caught a glance at the counter, a high-top in rich tones hoarding shining machines backed by shelves of colorful bags of grounds for sale, and swallowed. He'd never liked coffees or teas, but the smell was enticing enough...

He sat across from the guy who he had challenged to a duel so long ago, choosing to flip the fake wooden chair the wrong way and straddle the curved back, arms crossed over the top and chin lazily resting on his mud-stained red sleeves. His oh-so-conversational companion glared daggers at him, and Judai couldn't help but chuckle at the look. He had challenged an interesting kid, but if he wanted to play _that_ game, Judai was more than willing to comply. It had been a while since he had found someone as uptight, prideful, and stoic. Most of the people he dueled didn't have anything close to the fire in this kid's gray eyes, and Judai was completely taken by them.

"What do you run?" The question brought a wide smirk to Judai's face as he reached back for his old deck holster, which still reeked of the trashy cigarettes that it was designed to hold.

"See for yourself," he said, pulling out a deck of forty-one, quickly followed by a sizeable extra deck. He laughed when the boy across the table let a smirk glance across his lips briefly, small but sincere, and placed his own decks on the table between them.

They began their table-top duel, each easily falling into strategy and eager competition. The stranger had Judai defending for a good part of the duel, but he would click his tongue in annoyance at every monster that Judai managed to summon in defense position. But through all of it, they were both engrossed in the duel, both of their hearts racing and both sporting small smiles.

Before they knew it, delicate fingers were striking Judai's 1000 life points from their makeshift scorecard-napkin with a pen he had procured form his jacket pocket, taking care to list a 100 in its place. Gray eyes moved lazily to the window, and the one card in his hand fell face-down on the dark table.

"It's getting late," he noted quietly, and Judai followed his gaze toward the outside world, face falling.

"Well, that sucks."

The other's gaze moved back to Judai, face unreadable in the coffee shop's dim light. Had the other customers left already? The two of them must have been here for hours...

"So you're an E-HERO user, huh?"

Judai smiled proudly, turning his attention back to their broken conversation, "And you're a dragon kind of guy, but there's something else to your deck, isn't there? All of your dragons have been either light or dark attribute, right?"

The smirk returned as if it had never left, "I'm impressed that you noticed. Most people don't really pick up on that sort of thing."

Judai had been wondering if there were any meaning behind the strict use on light and dark cards, but at the compliment his chest swelled and a large grin overtook his features. The curiosity was lost, completely overtaken by a surprising sense of pride that he hadn't felt in so long. So this was what it felt like to be complimented.

"Duel monsters are all I have, really," he said through his smiling face, "Stuff like that isn't too hard to pick up on."

He was leaning back slightly, his lithe weight supported by his calves wrapped around the chair's metallic back feet. His hands gripped the fake wooden seat solidly as he leaned, his brown eyes taking in the streetlights and waning business crowd with a passing interest. His grin began to fade slowly as he watched-- that was also something new. Usually the crowd swelled at nightfall. Or at least, it grew with impatience out on the rougher fringes of the city. He might have a harder time moving around in the financial district if this kept up.

"I should get going," the newfound acquaintance announced, drawing Judai's attention away from the window once again. They both gathered their cards and holstered them, but as they stood, Judai held out his right hand to the boy, open as if to shake.

"That was a fun duel," he said with a closed-eyed smile, "I hope we can finish it sometime."

He stood like that for more than a moment, waiting for this clean-pressed boy with gelled black hair to agree and take his handshake, more than likely to never see him again. They did this all the time in the financial district anyway, right? But the other never took Judai's hand, and when brown eyes did open, they alighted upon an unreadable expression. He was scrutinizing Judai, no thoughts betrayed in those dark eyes.

Finally he asked lowly, hesitantly, "You have a place to stay tonight, right?"

Judai had already been so taken aback by the boy's expression that the question hadn't thrown him too off balance. On the contrary, the question seemed to have brought him back to the real world, to this coffee shop in the uptown after the sun had set, to this city crawling with the business elite and the homeless, to what he had to do from here.

"The youth hostel 's probably full," he started, not at all concerned with what was pushing him to continue talking, "And the other shelters have been full since five. I could try to make my way back to West Park and try my luck with the cops, but it's a clear night--"

He trailed off, glancing back out the window, this time trying to see the beginnings of a royal blue night sky. There was still too much light from the busy streets to really see anything, but Judai resigned himself, looking back at the boy who had been left in a stunned silence, "You need to see something. Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a repost. Chapter 3 will end with new content, and the fun will begin from there.

Once they were a few blocks west, away from rigid glass and cleansed concrete, Judai regained his sense of direction. It was strange how different these worlds were, just a few nondescript streets separating them. Night, dark and chilled, had fallen by the time they reached the inner edge of the Western district. The two hadn't said a word since leaving the small cafe, something like a companionable silence between them. Or so Judai preferred to imagine, since he kept feeling the need to throw a reassuring smirk in the other's direction. Each time he did, he was met with an uncertain glare in way of reply.

His calm companion didn't seem so accustomed to this part of the city, with its grime and its noise and its people mulling about without much of a purpose. Or maybe it was a discomfort in following Judai around for so long, for he did not seem like the type to follow another so obediently.

The National Wireless tower was around this corner, and Judai's heart began to race as they approached. This skyscraper wasn't much compared to those that towered over the city's center, only twenty-nine stories up and dressed with unobtrusive, sun-bleached concrete, but here in the Western block, it was the tallest, most commanding structure around.

Judai sported a childish grin as he abruptly took the boy's hand, "Stay close; this is the fun part."

He felt the hand try to jerk out of his grasp, but Judai held fast, tightening his hold on cold, thin fingers. The other stumbled as Judai pulled him along, ducking into an alley one away from the lonely western skyscraper, but Judai didn't bother to look back at him, afraid of this new warmth that adorned his cheekbones. But he did manage to yell over his shoulder, "I know your highness isn't used to taking the back entrance, but it's worth it; trust me."

"You know nothing," was thrown back at him, the hand pulled from his grasp roughly when the comment took him off-guard. It hadn't surprised him, what with that stern gaze and collected appearance the other held, but Judai hadn't expected a reply at all. He had grown accustomed to the silent brooding, in fact.

The alley was smaller than most, these buildings often the result of poorer execution than any lapse in planning. The abandoned shops on either side were a whisper apart, the space between them ending in a large dumpster almost the moment the alley began. Soaked garbage blended with the asphalt, any hint to its original composition and form lost by time and rain. The dumpster hadn't fared much better, rotting and rusting from the inside out. It was impossible to tell what its preferred color had been as it blended into the grime that proclaimed of colors that were bright and frightening-- white and green mold, reddened rusts, and more mush that had probably been paper at one point, if anyone were to fashion a guess.

There were a few divots in the brick siding on both walls, which Judai took full advantage of to get atop the dilapidated dumpster. "Stay on the edges. They have the best support."

The boy standing in the alley behind him regarded him with thin eyebrows knitted in confusion as Judai leapt again, much more carefully so as not to put more stress on the dumpster. He caught hold of the end of an old, rusted ladder that seemed to blend so completely with the shadows cloaking the building's side as he did. Dirt, grime, and rust fell in flakes as the ladder shook with his sudden weight, covering his brown hair in a dark orange that accented lighter red roots. Judai shook his head jarringly to clear the bit that had falling in his face and began to climb.

The ladder jerked under his weight, rotted concreted bolts shifting with every step, but Judai climbed without concern for the unsteadiness. He focused on this task, since one careless slip could mean falling three, four, five stories into that old dumpster, and in any case, he didn't really want to see this boy staring, probably glaring, back up at him. Judai didn't glance back down, and he didn't spare much thought to wonder why.

He had reached the top rung, left hand reaching for the roof's weathered concrete ledge, when the ladder shifted violently with a second swinging weight, voicing its protests loudly with a screech. Judai threw his gaze back over his shoulder in surprise, blinking down at the sight of dirt and rust dusted black hair. He couldn't help but laugh off his relief, releasing much of the tension he hadn't realized had been building in his chest.

After a long moment of the ladder lurching under him with a weight that was not his own, Judai hoisted himself over the ledge and onto this building's grime-covered roof without comment, but with a smile gracing his features nonetheless. He moved quickly to the other corner of the roof, sitting on the shallow ledge with his back to the National Wireless building. To his credit, he waited patiently for his companion to make his way up the ladder, although Judai didn't miss the opportunity to strain his eyes toward the empty dark sky as he did. It was still far too light down here, huh?

Dusted black hair peeked from the opposite ledge, spiked locks still maintaining their demanding presence, although much less impressive when dusted red. Judai smiled despite himself, unable to contain it. When the other managed to hoist himself over the ledge, catching sight of Judai's face as he did, Judai wasn't surprised to be the recipient of an eye roll. It prompted another small laugh from Judai's chapped lips.

"Almost to the back entrance," Judai announced as the other drew closer. Judai's boundless excitement showing through as he stood, reaching out toward another rusted railing, this one attached to a fire escape on the towering skyscraper.

"You have got to be kidding," Judai heard as he secured his grip on the old railing and jumped off the ledge, throwing his torn sneakers in a wide arc over the railing. The platform protested under his sudden weight, but it gave no more than the ladder had. He let another small chuckle escape, finding them too difficult to bother masking, before turning back toward the taller boy, who looked more than a bit unsure for the first time.

Gray eyes scrutinized the hand that Judai offered, eyebrows raised as he glanced into eager brown eyes, then back to the proffered hand. At this point, neither were startled by his heavy sigh when he firmly took Judai's hand.

The gap wasn't much more than half his size across, but from seven stories up it wasn't something he could bat his eyelashes at. The two worked seamlessly, Judai pulling just enough as the boy leapt from the ledge, as if they knew each other's secrets so perfectly, like how a well-dressed and lengthy frame easily masked just how little one of them was, and how lanky, shorter muscles focused considerably more strength in the other's thighs. This was made apparent to the both of them as one jumped off of a roof, held in midair with the other guiding his momentum steadily.

Judai held fast to the hand within his grasp when they were both safely over the railing, although this time that hand made no move to pull away. There was a door around the corner, and for reasons that Judai made no move to divulge despite a questioning glance, one of the three keys in his pocket opened it.

He could tell that the boy following him was curious, probably giving a stricter regard for Judai and for what he had gathered about the boy wearing the tattered red jacket. Judai wondered if he would have to explain these actions and impulses later, when they weren't sneaking into the West's most prominent tower. But for now, he was thankful for the other's quiet demeanor.

The hallway was as dark as the night sky, something Judai had become all too accustomed to. The windows were hidden behind locked wooden doors, keeping the light from the streetlamps far from this lifeless interior. The hand in Judai's hold relaxed, uncertain, as Judai pulled at it. He was tempted to turn back, to reassure his companion, but thought better of it after some hesitation. This floor was likely tapped, this entrance especially, and Judai had been warned to never come back here, after all.

The service elevator was a few paces to the right, an old callbox the only source of faint light in this hallway. They walked toward it, Judai's sight having adjusted to the darkness much more quickly, their footsteps resounding unevenly on the linoleum floor. The sound permeated the silence eerily, prompting them both to stay as quiet as possible, although one didn't understand the impulse to remain as such.

The callbox appeared as old as the fire escape, dirtied by overuse. The top row of numbers on the keypad had been worn away long ago by oiled fingers. With his free left hand, Judai pressed those keys in order, a simple 1-2-3. The service elevator creaked to life behind gleaming automatic doors that saw no light to reflect, and instead remained cold and lifeless until the lift arrived with a loud crash. The doors were slow to open, their gears protesting with every centimeter of movement. Judai couldn't find the humor to smile wryly this time as the hand in his tensed, clearly uncertain about advancing.

He took a deep breath, tugging the other along roughly before the doors closed again a few seconds later, trapping them inside the dim. An old lightbulb blinked pathetically as Judai pressed the button for the twenty-ninth floor, finally letting go of the other's limp hand.

"We're almost there," he whispered, the boundless excitement from before disappearing the longer he was inside this building. This hadn't been the best idea, had it? It would only take one person to call the elevator somewhere between these two floors, and it would all be over. His companion remained silent, trying to keep his balance on the rickety elevator's quick ascent, but Judai couldn't bring himself to take much solace in the fact.

Judai's breath caught in his throat when the lift lurched loudly to a stop at the fifteenth floor, wide eyes turning toward the door as it began to slowly open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *movie announcer voice* Six months later, a new chapter is posted...?

"We're almost there," he whispered, the boundless excitement from before disappearing the longer he was inside this building. This hadn't been the best idea, had it? It would only take one person to call the elevator somewhere between these two floors, and it would all be over. His companion remained silent, trying to keep his balance on the rickety elevator's quick ascent, but Judai couldn't bring himself to take much solace in the fact.

Judai's breath caught in his throat when the lift lurched loudly to a stop at the fifteenth floor, wide eyes turning toward the door as it began to slowly open. 

In a panic and acting on instinct, he reached toward the unbalanced boy at his side, pulling him into the corner by the dark console roughly. A terse step placed Judai between him and the rest of the spacious elevator without a word as the doors fully opened, allowing only more darkness inside.

A woman walked through the doors confidently, a cart of cleaning supplies in-tow. She was slight and thin, her long dark hair up in a bun, a few stray hairs falling around her sweat-stained shirt collar. Her small fingers automatically pressed the button for the twentieth floor on the identical panel on the other side of the creaking doors, as if in a trance.

She pulled the cart to the back of the service elevator in one fluid motion, stepping away from the second set of controls as she did, allowing her full view of the elevator’s dark interior. She spotted Judai right away, although her impassive, bored expression did not falter when she did. There was nothing in her stance or in her eyes to say that she had seen the boy crouched behind his back, now clutching the red fabric of his jacket at the small of Judai's back to try to keep an unsteady balance when the lift began ascending once again.

“You’re not supposed to be here, Judai,” she said harshly, the weakly blinking overhead light casting eerie shadows across her small frame. She muttered something to herself in supplement to the flat statement, but it was too low to hear over the lift’s screaming gears.

For whatever reason, Judai was able to retain a calm facade, taking a small comfort in the feel of the other boy’s forehead between his shoulder blades, “It’s just a one-time thing, no big deal.”

As the woman stopped to regard the statement, she took hold of a mop handle protruding from the cart when the lift shifted harshly. Her bored expression waned, a bit of concern finally showing through her dark-rimmed, reddened eyes. Judai watched her shifting expression as she focused less on his words and more on his form, his posture, his body language. His gut shifted under her gaze, growing more apprehensive as they stared each other down. Had she noticed the elevator’s third, voiceless passenger at this darkened distance?

“Grab the railing at least, boy,” she sighed at last, turning toward the rusting metal double doors to Judai’s left, “Hurting yourself now will only cause more of a ruckus. You know how unpredictable this thing is.”

Judai slowly moved to comply with her order, his left hand pulling at the rotted elevator’s railing tentatively. It wasn’t entirely sturdy, but it was something to hold on to, although the splintered grain was very likely to leave pricks in his hands if he held on too tightly. As if on queue, the lift lurched, its gears and wires moaning in displeasure at continuing to function at all. The boy at Judai’s back lost his balance as Judai stumbled a bit, throwing his own left hand to the railing to keep from falling to the floor altogether. Instantly, upon feeling the presence of another hand shift with the railing, Judai’s left hand moved to cover the other’s, fingers easily lacing into the spaces between the other boy’s.

The woman was still watching the door, thinking, but spared a quick glance to smirk at Judai. She hadn’t seen the strange movements.

“The boss is angry at you for slipping through,” she resumed their conversation easily, although it took more than a moment for Judai to remember what they had been really talking about, “She won’t be happy when I tell her you’re here.”

Judai hesitated, gripping the hand between his and the old railing, only letting up on the pressure when the forehead pressed further into his back and the other’s right hand fisted in his jacket, “Just don’t tell the boss that I’m here.”

She clicked her tongue, the first bit of interest she had shown in the conversation since she had started it, and a thin arm moved to rest at her hip, “I have to. You know I have to. There's nothing to it... but I can make her less likely to come after you tonight, if you do something for me.”

Recognition dawned on Judai’s face slowly as his weight continued to shift with the lift and with the boy behind him. There was nothing she could do to him, nothing but rat him out, and the more he considered the situation, the more he realized that he had no choice but to accept her deal. Even if it meant that she do more than he could ever stomach to ask anyone do, especially since he knew all too well what it felt like to persuade the boss’ anger.

He swallowed, easing his grip on the hand atop the railing as he fought back those mental images, those repressed feelings of unwanted touch and warmth and pain, “W-what do you want?”

The smile she gave wasn’t entirely malicious or excited, appearing more subdued and tired than anything else. She steadied her balance against her cleaning cart, releasing her hold on the mop handle to cross her arms tightly in front of her chest, and glared at the double doors once again. The floors ticked away as the lift continued to rise, the sounds suddenly more apparent in the tense silence.

“How did you do it?” she finally said, “How did _you_ , small and scared and tied-up like the rest of us, manage to fight that big guy off?”

The silence engorged them once again as the lift began to slow its ascent, approaching the twentieth floor at long last. Judai stood frozen on the spot. That memory was so deeply enshrouded in darkness, in fear, in glares and snarls and screams that Judai still wasn’t sure had come from his split and bleeding lips. He stared at the girl, stiff and unmoving, watching as her face fell from that glowing curiosity. Her red-rimmed eyes narrowed, her face set in another bored frown.

He refused to fall into this black hole of a memory again, and after some time, he replied, “I knew some mixed martial arts, from before I ran away. And they hadn’t expected me to know how to loosen the restraints. That’s all.”

Her bored expression didn’t change as the lift arrived at the twentieth floor. She left Judai without a word, dragging a squealing cart of cleaning supplies behind her. Those actions, quiet as they were, spoke volumes: she knew he had lied, and her offer to cover for him had been revoked. Judai was on his own, like always.

But he wasn’t entirely alone, not this time, as the hold on Judai’s jacket jerked away with the closing elevator doors. The two stepped apart, a cold darkness falling between them as the lift began to ascend once again. Judai knew he should have said something, should have brushed off the exchange, but he couldn't find his voice. It was trapped in the confines of his darkened memory, trapped in the whirlpool of air caught in his throat in the wake of his obvious lie. He could only watch the other's hesitant glare and try to keep breathing.

A few floors up, Judai caught the boy's flich as he grabbed at his left palm and glared into it. The movement, albeit small, was enough to rouse Judai into stirring, and he closed the small distance between them easily, even as the lift continued to jerk unpredictably.

He took the hand into his own, pulling it in front of his face. His eyes brightened when he saw the small bit of wood sticking at soft skin. The lift jerked again, the boy's hand with it, but Judai was faster, grabbing at the wrist and pulling the other upright. His brown eyes never left the splinter, even as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Let me go," came the weary command, "I'll get it myself--"

Before the declaration finished, Judai's nails pinched at the spot. The sensation started the other into hushed yelps, but Judai held fast to his wrist when he tried to pull away.

"Almost got it," Judai muttered as the lift lurched again. He steadied his exhale with his balance, tracing his forefinger along the dampened dips and curves in the other's palm. Only a moment passed before he circled his attention on the splinter once more, its hardened point an unwanted blemish in otherwise smoothed, warmed, pliant skin.

And in a moment, the hand was gone, returned to its owner's hold with a rough, "I said 'let me go'."

Judai blinked at the level statement, taking a measured step away. His movements were fluid despite the uneven footing, but the actions were dreamlike and mindless. Heat rose to his cheeks as he deliberately yet subconsciously danced to his own space in the lift, close enough to still hear his companion's shifting steps. Silence reigned up the remaining flights.

Then, at last, the lift shuddered to a halt at their destination, and Judai's face fell at once into an easy grin.

 


End file.
